space dementia
by Sefirot.Strauss
Summary: frostiron/muse Tony jamás se habría sentido tan indefenso si cuando alzara la mirada, la subyugación no hubiera venido sola por su propio peso -el amor y la locura están estrechamente unidos- ligero AU & songfic


frostiron/muse

espero que os guste, es un mini songfic :B

watch?v=ahTD9ABp9kA&noredirect=1

Space Dementia

Tony jam s se habr a sentido tan indefenso si cuando alzara la mirada, la subyugaci n no hubiera venido sola por su propio peso. habia algo en la mirada de ese ser que le dejaba en tensi n, en permanente lo que su adelantada mente pod a analizar, sin embargo, era la superficie h meda que el maldito bastardo se humedec a, pensando en su pr ximo movimiento, como depredador. Todo lo que deb a hacer era escaparse, pero no pod a tensar un s lo m sculo... se sent a helado... Congelado, est tico, hipnotizado. Le hab a tomado preso a traici n, y se encontraba arrodillado frente a l,sin escapatoria a su sonrisa presumida, que a n hac a que el magnifico Tony Stark se sonrojara.

-Si quieres matarme, termina con mi vida pronto. Te lo suplico... No me tortures m s de esta manera-gimi el hombre de hierro.

-no no... qui n te est torturando aqu ? adem s, acabo de empezar contigo...

-Que es lo que quieres de m ? D melo...-Loki sonri de tal manera que estremeci al cient fico.

-solo quiero que me d s eso que reluce tanto en tu pecho...como el teseracto. Eso que no puedo dominar, eso que no puedo alcanzar. D melo .

flotar...  
es lo nico que me sirve me d todo lo que necesito y me ayuda a coexistir con el frio

Nada. Eso quedaba cuando apart su mirada. El dios meditaba cada una de sus opciones, con su semblante oscurecido por la locura. Una locura que rozaba la sublimaci n. Ladeaba la cabeza mientras ignoraba cual ser a el destino de la insignificante vida que ten a en sus dedos. Tan fr gil, tan rompible,tan corruptible...Pas suavemente la mano por su mejilla, casi en trance, Pensando , como siempre.

Me pones enfermo por lo mucho que te adoro me encantan todos los trucos sucios y retorcidos juegos que usas conmigo

pas sus finos dedos por sus labios gruesos y carnosos, marc ndolos con la u a suavemente. Tony Jade , parpadeando, con perlas de sudor por su frente. Solo quer a lo que le habia negado, rememoraba Stark. Bien todo no le hab a negado. La Tierra era suya; y todos estaban a saber donde... Si muertos o no, no le importaba ya demasiado. Estaba en un infierno helado que lentamente se caldeaba ante las nuevas posibilades que nac an ante el roce que se produc a cada vez m s cercano.

demencia espacial en tus ojos y la paz se alzar y nos separ y nos har insignificantes otra vez

Demencia, Locura, soledad, iluminaci n, inteligencia, ternura, llanto, frialdad, depravaci n. Sus ojos englobaban cada una de sus facetas. Y hac an de Loki un bastardo de mirada irresistible, almenos en el vocabulario Stark. Cada una de las malditas miradas de Loki le hac an perder la cordura y le acercaban a su estado de demente espacial.  
Loki le tom de los hombros y le susurr otra vez m s profundamente,casi rozando sus labios

-damelo.

-B scalo, t malo. Pero no me tortures m s..-tan solo unos centimetros m seros y podr a desquiciarse con el Dios. Unos deliciosos y apetitosos labios rojos y finos le esperaban...

har s que queramos morir cortaria tu nombre en mi corazon destruiremos este mundo por ti se que quieres que sienta tu dolor

El beso que los uni no fu intencionado, almenos no por parte de Tony. Simplemente se chocaron sus labios con una intensidad desconocida para ambos. Y cuando las lenguas se entrelazaron, una peque a colisi n de estrellas y fuego naci en el pecho de ambos.  
Las ropas desaparec an , las manos recorr an las zonas m s indecorosas de cada uno. La enfermedad del fuego, de la pasi n, de la magnificiencia de aquello desconocido impregnaba cada marca que se produc an. Tony probo la piel marmol nea de Loki con besos h medos, tom ndole con suma pasi n y penetr ndole con suavidad su estrecha entrada, ambos se acabaron de enloquecer. El verdadero final es aquel que nace de la explosi n de las viejas estrellas, nadie conoce su fin, pero la excitaci n de Tony si ten a fin. Y estaba dentro del cuerpo del dios m s hermoso que sus ojos hayan podido contemplar. Cabalgaba demasiado lento, demasiado desquiciante, y as le impregn de su esencia.

demencia especial en tus ojos y la paz se alzar y nos separ y nos har insignificantes otra vez

No hay c rcel m s peligrosa que aquella que no tiene barrotes, si no pasi n contenida. Cada vez que Loki le ped a que le diera aquello que no pose a, tony Stark se entregaba a la evidencia, a la demencia, al sufrimiento y al deseo. Y as pasaba sus d as. 


End file.
